legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 7: Part 1/Transcript
COOLAUTIZ AND 22KINGDOMHEARTSFAN PRESENTS.... Freeze: The RDV are gonna be here soon. Let's make this quick. A LEGENDS OF THE MULTI-UNIVERSE STORY... Mich: What did Braeburn tell you? Freeze: He spotted the RDV just outside of town. He called us in hopes to protect the townspeople. We're going to do just that. Mich: Cal, did you get all that? California: (comms) Affirmative. RDV teams and forces have been setting up something there. Freeze: We'll go and check it out. California: Be advised: the forces in the area are reported to be accompanied by RDV Leader Conrad Kellogg. If you have the opportunity... Freeze: Understood. California: Good luck. LOTM: FIRE REBELLION: SEASON 7 (Freeze and Mich approach the underground base. The observe the area. They are shocked to see what the RDV is doing.) California: What the hell? What are they doing? Freeze: Planting explosives. California: They're gonna kill themselves by caving the caverns in? Mich: Probably to both attack Appleloosa and destroy evidence. California: You can't let that happen. Use whatever resource you have: firearms, cyber-abilities, whatever. Mich: Consider it done, buddy. (Mich and Freeze attack the terrorists in the first cavern. More arrive. In order to avoid getting cornered, Mich uses his "Unstoppable Force" to wipe out the opposition.) Mich: Clear! (The duo enter the next room. They encounter more hostiles.) Mich: Hostiles above and below! (They struggle with taking out the RDV soldiers. Freeze destroys a generator, killing most of the hostiles and knocking out the power.) Freeze: Power's out! Switching to EV. California: The generator's destruction just rendered those explosives useless. Nicely done. (The duo eventually reach Kellogg.) Kellogg: Well, you're both relentless. Freeze: Surrender, Kellogg! If you do, we won't resort to deadly force! Kellogg: (Smirks) Surrender? That's not gonna happen. You may think that the whole new relationship you founded ten years ago is something people wanted. But that pissed off a huge group of people. Freeze: They should not have reacted like that. That obstructs freedom. Kellogg: Shame you still don't get it. That belief never existed. I'm sure you both will die in vain for it. (Raises his weapon, but explosions are heard up top. He runs off.) Mich: Cal! California: We have another problem!! Get up top! NOW! (The duo makes it back to the surface. They see black shadows and a number of soldiers attacking Appleloosa.) Freeze: What the hell is going on here?!!! (Freeze and Mich enter the town. They try to fight the hostiles, but are seriously overwhelmed.) Freeze: No. I know who these guys are! ???: I'm glad you do. (To the attackers) Stand down! I want to talk to these guys. (The soldier appears in front of Freeze and Mich.) Freeze: Who are you? ???: The name's Wheeler. You boys look like you're Knights of the Just. The very organization that took down Charon and the Ultranationalists a decade ago. Freeze: How do you know this? Wheeler: You know who we are, so you should know how. I admire your ways of becoming stronger. Using Cybernetic Bio-Augmentation to become a stronger warrior. But, it won't matter, since your deaths will be inevitable. Just like your father, boy. Freeze: Leave my Dad out of this! Wheeler: Your father foolishly took in the dark energy of my Queen and become on of us. Freeze: THAT WAS FOR A REASON!!!! Wheeler: Which we were hoping it was gonna be permanent. But his friends interfered. But trust me, the pony named Rarity, she won't be leaving us this time. We'll find her.... no matter what you try to do to protect her. (All of a sudden, a Zeppelin Type Airship arrives overhead. A number of soldiers in Power Armor arrive to take back Appleloosa.) Mich: It's the Brotherhood of Steel! (The Brotherhood proceeds to eliminate the hostile forces.) Freeze: You were saying? Wheeler: You need to understand, boy. The Brotherhood will never defeat us. (To his men) We're returning to the Moon. I need to talk to Shadowfright. (Wheeler and his men disappear. Freeze and Mich are approached by Proctor Ingram.) Ingram: You good? Freeze: Proctor Ingram. We're fine. Thanks for the assistance. (The next morning, the Order and Brotherhood of Steel assess the situation.) Mich: Who were those guys? Freeze: Ever hear of the Nightmare Forces? More than 60 years ago, they kidnapped Rarity and corrupted her. She was saved by the Four Heroes. Then, she was kidnapped and corrupted again by Darth Malak and Lucien Fairfax. Mich: Lucien was a fucked up psychopath. He was the reason why you never met your Grandmother. Freeze: My father saved Rarity at the cost of his sanity. If it wasn't for the Mane 6 and the Reds and Blues teaming up, he wouldn't have made it out of their grasp. Mich: I heard. I take it Kane told you? Freeze: And my Mother. Mich: Never thought Fluttershy would tell you. (California arrives.) California: We have new orders. We need to tune into Military Frequency AF95. (The three tune their Data Gloves to Military Frequency AF95.) ???: This is Paladin Danse on Frequency 95. All Brotherhood of Steel units are to return to the Cambridge Police Station immediately for reassignment. California: Princess Celestia wants us to be reassigned to the Brotherhood of Steel. Freeze: Which means.... California: The situation is very dire. Yes. TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 7 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 7 Category:Transcripts